


when the sun comes up

by lunednf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, George is so pretty, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he loves george even more, dream loves sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunednf/pseuds/lunednf
Summary: dream is whipped for sleepy george, there’s not much else to it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 191





	when the sun comes up

dream was never one to sleep in. he loved early mornings and watching the sunrise outside as he sipped on his black coffee, a few minutes of serene silence just for himself. he loved watching the sky turn from pitch black to shades of orange and red and finally, the most brilliant blue. but if you were to make him choose, he would trade centuries worth of sunrises just to hold george in his arms until the late morning when he finally awoke. 

he loved watching george sleep, for he was so beautiful yet so unaware of it. his face still and breathing slow, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. his hair fanning over his forehead and around his pillow like a halo. dream’s angel. 

though asleep, a small smile formed on his lips when dream pulled him closer and cuddled george further into his bare chest. he always placed delicate kisses all over his forehead, careful to not wake his sleeping beauty. 

he still remembered the first time they had ever slept in the same bed like it was yesterday. dream being dream was about to quietly get up from his place to not disturb george, but he hadn’t realized that the boy had been holding onto his arm the entire night, still unsure of just how close he could be without making him uncomfortable. george stirred with a small groan, holding his arm tighter.

“go back to sleep,” he murmured quietly, trying to slide his hand away from him. george only whined in protest and rolled over closer to dream, burying his face into his neck. dream’s breath got caught in his throat, feeling george breathing on his neck, his lips so close. 

“stay,” the boy whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his skin, and he didn’t have to say it twice.

maybe dream was absolutely smitten, but nothing could compare to the smile on george’s face when he woke up and realized that dream had stayed right by his side the whole time. it would always be worth missing the sunrise, george was brighter and far more enchanting than it anyway.


End file.
